


felix culpa

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, gays, haechan is Whipped, jaemin is low key an fboi, jisung is oblivious, mark is just there ig, renjun is cupid, skater au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "i thought you said you skate." "yeah. roller blades." "no... i meant skate as in skateboard." "oh, i do that too. sometimes."





	felix culpa

**Author's Note:**

> title trans from latin: happy fault

donghyuck remembered when he first expressed an interest in skateboarding. for his fourth birthday, he received a tricycle from his parents. soon after, with much practice including bruises and tears, the young boy graduated to a bicycle when his father took off the training wheels of his new bike. every few years, he received a new bike (along with other gifts) to accommodate his growing self. when donghyuck reached thirteen, he grew tired of the bicycles his parents were giving him. it wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the gift… donghyuck decided it was time for a change. on his fourteenth birthday, donghyuck received a penny board from one of his relatives. as long as the warm summer weather allowed it, the teen returned to his local park, teaching himself how to skate while his relatives helped and watched him fall time after time until he finally got it right.

 

for the next three years, donghyuck usually frequented the skatepark with his friends near their school. on this current day, the group was already on their way to the park after the long school day. 

 

“wait for me! hey,” the youngest of donghyuck’s friends, jisung, called, as the rest of them continued to increase their pace to beat him on the way to the skatepark. “that’s no fair,” he huffed, stopping his board near the boys once they arrived. chenle pinched the younger boy’s cheek, “life isn’t fair, jisung pwark.” the younger boy rolled his eyes and swatted at chenle’s hand, trying to skate away.

 

donghyuck ignored their banter and travelled over to a few railings with his phone in his hand. the youtube app was open to a new  [ trick ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPfJrqqCXVY) demonstration the teen had recently seen at the park a few weeks ago. since then he was obsessed and couldn’t wait to perfect it and boast about it around his friends. “whatcha doin’, hyung?” chenle asked, but it was more of a statement as he didn’t wait for an answer and snatched donghyuck’s phone from his grasp. “hey!” chenle laughed, walking away but not far since he knew the older boy would follow him. “whoa, this is pretty cool! once you learn it, you should teach me.”

 

“only cool people are allowed to perform casper flips,” donghyuck joked, taking his phone back. “last time i checked, you don’t exactly qualify as a cool person,” jisung retorted, skating around him. “you’re just jealous that i’m better than you guys.” “you being alive longer than us doesn’t make you cooler! that’s not fair,” chenle answered, sticking his tongue out. donghyuck sighed, mockingly. “life’s not fair, lele.”

 

jisung rolled his eyes jokingly, “fine. chenle and i will go join those kids over there and learn how to do a hospital flip.” the younger boy grabbed his friend’s hand and began to walk off with his skateboard under his arm. “amateurs,” donghyuck muttered to himself with a smile. he didn’t mind that they were leaving him. jeno was supposed to stop by anytime now. donghyuck knew jeno was usually busy on thursdays, although with what donghyuck did not know. any time he asked jeno never answered so he assumed it might have been something personal.

 

fifteen minutes of mistakes and scrapes later, donghyuck almost decided to give up on his attempts. he sat on his board for a few moments to catch his breath, watching jisung and chenle in the distance as they did tricks with some other boy on roller skates at the ramps. donghyuck didn’t know rollerbladers came to the park. it was rare to see them as he assumed there weren’t many tricks you could perform on roller blades but as he watched the teen with his friends, donghyuck had been assuming wrong.

 

watching the others from afar inspired him to try the trick one last time before retiring and meeting up with them to skate back home. “that was pretty cool,” an unfamiliar voice praised, from a few steps away. donghyuck looked up after retrieving his skateboard to another unfamiliar but cute face. “oh... it’s not that cool. i haven’t even learned it yet.” the boy in front of him shrugged, “at least you’re trying. That’s what matters, right?” donghyuck smiled, “i suppose so.” there was a short moment of silence as neither boy knew what to say. “so do you skate?” 

 

the taller boy nodded, “mhmm. that’s my friend over there, renjun on the rollerblades. i wasn’t able to bring anything today since i’m kind of in recuperation.” donghyuck nodded, “what happened?” the boy’s facial expression noticeably changed but he answered anyway. “took a bad fall, hurt my back bad. But the recovery period ends on monday and hopefully the doctor will let me skate again.”

 

donghyuck silently took in the information. cute boy. cute boy who has a friend who skates. cute boy who has a friend who skates but said cute boy also skates. cute boy had an injury and could no longer skate but will return to skating in less than a week? this was a perfect opportunity he would not slip through his fingers. “when you can skate again, do you want to meet up? we can come back here or somewhere else, if you’d like.” the stranger seemed to contemplate the offer for more than a minute, still watching his friend in the distance.

 

“yeah… that’d be nice.” the teen pulled his phone out and opened the contacts app. “my name is jaemin. you can put your number in so we can plan more.” “okay… jaemin. i’m donghyuck.” jaemin smiled. Beautiful. “cool. see you soon, donghyuck.” “yeah! see you soon!” 

 

“whoa,” donghyuck heard the familiar loud voice of chenle approaching, jisung not too far behind him. “dongsookie has friends besides us, jwi! i’m heartbroken.” donghyuck rolled his eyes, “yeah, don’t get too attached. i can’t promise my friendship with you two any longer.” “without our friendship,” jisung started, “you’d be truly lost in life, my friend.” donghyuck snorted, “as if. how was that rollerblade guy?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

 

“cooler than you for sure, hyung. he said he’d come back with his skateboard to teach us some better flips. you should join us,” jisung suggested. donghyuck passed on his younger friend’s offer. “your loss,” he shrugged, turning down his block. “and then there were two,” chenle commented with a sly smile on his face. “to what do i owe thee?” donghyuck asked, knowing there would be more to that statement. “who was that guy you were conversing with before? a new boy friend or a new boyfriend?”

 

donghyuck raised an eyebrow in fake confusion, “what’s the difference?” “oh, come on! he’s friends with the rollerblade guy from before. jisung and i know all about ‘im.” chenle stated. donghyuck laughed, “as if i believe that.” chenle shrugged. “fine. but i’ll find out either from you or our new friend, renjun. and once i do, you’ll never live it down! see you tomorrow!” donghyuck let his shoulders slump for a second. “see you tomorrow,” he replied, half-heartedly. the teen pulled out his phone, to no notifications.  _ i hope he texts me soon. _

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first nct fic and as i only know nct dream rn, i'll stick to them! sorry if this is low key bad


End file.
